etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Overlord
Overlord is the final boss of Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard. The master of the labyrinth is fought at 25F (The Overlord of Daybreak), at the throne room of his keep. Story After defeating Colossus and reaching the throne room of the Heavenly Keep on pursue of the Holy Grail, the explorers finally confront Overlord, the ruler "god" of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. He seems to be unwilling to lend them the grail, as it is an important part for his research to bestow immortality upon mankind. Your group of explorers are also unwilling to leave the castle empty-handed so, inevitably, both sides engage in battle. After being bested once, Overlord makes you an offer: If your group agree to leave the keep without the Holy Grail, he'll make your guild immortal. At this point, the player has a choice to make: You can either accept or decline the offer. Upon refusal, the story continues. However, if they accept the offer, the player gets a Game Over (possible reasons explained on the Trivia section).' '''Upon their refusal, the angered god opens the way to the throne and escapes though a warp.' At this point, you can no longer escape the room nor use a warp wire. Upon following the '''Overlord '''to the keep's roof, it finally reveals it's true form and makes his last stand. Upon defeat, he finally dies and the labyrinth is freed of his tyrannical rule. Prior to the game The Overlord, like Visil, is a scientist that managed to survive the apocalypse. He, along with other people, managed to live on by holing themselves for ages on a flying fortress, the Heavenly Keep. At some point, the Overlord started running experiments on humans using an artifact known as the '''Holy Grail, trying to achieve eternal life. His experiments where a failure though, transforming the subjects into mindless monsters. Realizing that his own mortality was getting in the way of his research, which would take several lifespans, he decides to upload his mind to an immortal, mechanical body so he could continue with his research for all eternity, if needed. A long time after these events, the chaos caused by the great calamity that struck the world began to cease, allowing people to descend from the castle, braving the dangerous new lands and, once again, establishing society on land. Hundreds of years have passed, and people have forgotten all about the flying castle their kind once called home, its knowledge being restrict to a select few. However, when the Grand Duchy of Lagaard fell terminally ill, the people that knew of the legends decided to, once again, seek the flying castle as the nobles of the city believed the Holy Grail would be able to cure their dear leader. In order to reach the Heavenly Keep once again, however, they had to cross the dangerous Yggdrasil Labyrinth, a humongous tree that at some forgotten point in time after the calamity mysteriously rose endlessly towards the sky. Many have died in the dangerous journey, and the Overlord saw that as an opportunity to secure test subjects for his research. He made a contract with the bird folk, a tribe of intelligent humanoid creatures living in the highest branches of Yggdrasil, the Petal Bridge. Posing as a god (thus his title of Overlord), he ordered the bird folk to bring corpses of dead adventurers to him, acting like "angels" bringing souls to their god never to know their master true intentions. And thus this cicle continued, until the Heroes of Lagaard came to the land, finally posing a true challenge to the Overlord, and his failed creations. Strategy The battle flows in two phases: Phase 1 The first part of the fight is pretty easy overall. Overlord will most of the time cast MACV and AACV, powerful counter skills that deal heavy damage to any party member who use a physical or magic attack respectively. While those are powerful, the damage isn't enough to one hit kill, useless your character has low HP. Try to always have both casters and melee characters, so you can avoid trouble. Repair can recover some of its hp, extending the batle for one or two turns at most. VOID1 and VOID2 can be troublesome, since the damage dealt is somewhat high, but nothing that a good healer can cover. LRDA and LRCA, while dealing less damage than the VOID skills, can inflict fear or curse, stalling your team by either stoping you from attacking or dealing heavy damage with course. Overall, a good healer and damage dealers should be enough for this. If you have a good dark hunter, its recommendable to use it, as every skill of him uses the arms! Bounding it will render him defenseless. You can also use defender smite skill if you lack one. While he has no weakness, magic and elemental skills are more effective, since his defense is high. A alchemist with Megido works wonders against him. A landsknecht with elemental chasers or a ronin with elemental attacks work well too. Once the battle ends, heal the party and prepare for the real battle. Phase 2 Once step on its throne, the true final battle start. Overlord now has access to much stronger attacks, and its hp is higher than its previous form. One disadvantage is that it has lower defenses now, meaning physical attacks are much more effective, athough the magick ones still do more damage. Now it has access to 3 elemental attacks, each one dealing moderate damage and binding one body party of your party. Although the damage isn't much to wory about, the bounds can be bothersome, so be sure to bring either someone who can heal those, or a lot of itens to counter it. Its most dangerous attack, Distress, can easily crush most parties if unprepared: not only it deals very heavy damage, but also confuses the target. Since it hits the whole party, you risk getting everyone confused, and it often result on a game over. Confuse resistant accessories and a medic with Refresh can counter it, although it don't completely nullify the risk. Travel can be dangerous also, dealing heavy damage to random targets 4-5 times. Solitude, although hitting only 2 targets, deal heavy damage and curses the target. This can be dangerous too, since the Overlord got low defenses, the curse damage is often fatal. The best way to fight it is going all-out. There isn't much that can be done about the heavy damage of its skills, so the best way to beat it is killing him before he does so with you. Bounds arent effective, since every skill uses a different part, and both and Distress and Solitude '''cant be stoped, even if completely bound. Having good damage dealers, like ronins, gunners, landsknecht and alchemists help a lot.Troubadours are helpful too, as they can cast Protect, to prevent confusion and curse, and bravery can increase the damage dealt. Once again, Megido works wonders, as do elemental attacks, although physical attacks are more effective on this phase. If you're ok taking risks, you can use a Hexer with Revenge or a Gunner with Riskshot, although those are dangerous, since most of its attacks hit the whole party. Attacks Phase 1 '''REPAIR: Recover Overlord's health by around 450HP (amount vary) MACV: Powerful counter attack. Works only against physical attacks. AACV: Powerful counter attack. Works only against magic attacks. VOID1: Deals heavy, non-elemental damage to a taget. VOID2: Deals heavy, non-elemental damage to the whole party. LRDA: Deals heavy, non-elemental damage to the whole party. May inflict fear. LRCA: Deals heavy, non-elemental damage to the whole party. May inflict curse. Phase 2 Sunlight: Deals medium, fire based damage to the whole party. May bind target's head. Ice Rain: Deals medium, ice based damage to the whole party. May bind target's arm. Voltself: Deals medium, volt based damage to the whole party. May bind target's legs. Distress: Deals heavy, non-elemental damage to the whole party. May inflict confuse. Travel: Deals very heavy, non-elemental damage to random targets. Hit 4-5 times. Solitude: Deals heavy, non-elemental damage to 2 random targets. Inflict curse on the target. Galery 005.jpg|Concept art of Overlord and Ur-child Videos Trivia *The Overlord is never given a name in-game, always being called by its tittle. *Its implied that many monsters, including some bosses (Chimaera, Scylla, Colossus and Ur-child) are, in fact, failed experiences on humans that resulted in those creatures. *The game over the player gets upon agreeing the Overlord offer, is, most probably, because his researches arent complete yet, either killing the characters, or turning them on monsters, like the others. *The Overlord, like the other final bosses of the series, isn't actually evil. However, while its goal sure is noble, his methods are far from it. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses